Voltage doubling and voltage inverting circuits are widely known and are widely used in electronic systems where power consumption is relatively low and a variety of different voltage levels are required for operation. Typically a single unipolar voltage supply of, for example, five volts can be used for generating a range of different bipolar voltages between five and fifteen volts. This is most desirable when these voltage doubling/inverting circuits, also known as charge pumping circuits, can be locally sited on the specific boards and near the specific IC's which rely on them. Presently available charge pumping circuits suffer from a number of shortcomings. In one approach three capacitors are used with a two-phase clock. All three capacitors are charged to the input source in one phase. In the other phase one capacitor is switched in series with the source to provide a positive voltage of twice the input source, and the other two capacitors are connected in series with the positive electrode of one connected to the negative input terminal and the negative terminal of the other capacitor connected to the negative output terminal to provide a substantially doubled, inverted output voltage. This arrangement requires three transfer capacitors which add to the cost and size of the IC chip. There is no time shared use of any of the transfer capacitors. One is used to generate the positive and the other two are used to generate the negative doubled output voltage. Another problem that commonly occurs is inequality of the positive and negative generated voltages. Generally, the negative voltage is generated using more switching devices than used to generate the positive voltage. This adds resistance and consequently reduces the generated negative voltage relative to the positive voltage. Separately, when a single charging of a transfer capacitor is used to generate both the positive and negative voltages, the second generated voltage tends to be lower because there is less charge available due to losses incurred during the generation of the first voltage.